


Flowers and Magic

by TheBookishSoul



Series: ACOTAR Future Fics. [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Mates, My OC - Freeform, Post-ACOWAR, fututre, traning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: "The male had chestnut brown hair with gold streaks in between them.His complexion was tanned,dark,not like those who lived in Spring Court.And his eyes-His eyes were a startling green,the kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. The colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened."





	

**Vivian's Point Of View.**

Who do you think it is ?”

I was pacing in the living of my apartment and looked at Selena,”I think it’s that Patricia girl,the princess.”

Selena handed me the letter back,”Could be,Maybe it’s an elaborate plan to kidnap you like in the hewn city.”

I dropped down on the couch beside her and looked at hands,fidgeting with her finger.

“What’s wrong,Sel?”

“I need to tell them soon.”

I let out a sigh,”They won’t say anything.I told my parents that I’m pansexual,they said as long as I’m happy,they really don’t care.”

Selena pinched the bridge of her nose,”Well at least you’re attracted to boys,I’m only attracted to girls,”

“So what ?It doesn’t really matter.”

“It does matter.To me,”said Selena.

“Your sexuality doesn’t define you,Selena.You’re so beautiful,headstrong and I’m honored to call you my cousin.”

Selena smiled,”I know you are and so am I, but for the time being, don’t tell anyone.”

Vivian chuckled,”Alright and I’m going to take Henry with me.”

Selena gave a thumbs up,”Good thinking.So,how’s Lance,”

“Fine.I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

Selena hummed,”I don’t really like him,”

“I don’t need your opinion.You’re still not over the fact that I broke up with Abigail,”

Sel sucked in a breath,”Sure, that’s all I ever think about.”

I got up and Selena got the message that I needed to leave for Spring Court.Sel got up,hugged me and said,”Be careful.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Seriously,Vivian.You could’ve taken anyone but you chose me,”Henry snapped.

“Oh,shut up you baby.I thought I might take an Illyrian who likes flowers,”

As Henry was about to say something,the snap of a twig alerted them.Henry pulled out his blade.I placed my bow and arrow in place.Someone sneezed and Henry and I looked at each other but we kept our weapons in place until they arrived.In all her glory,Princess Patricia arrived in a green tunic with a boy trailing behind her.My was breath caught in my throat.

The male had chestnut brown hair with gold streaks in between them.His complexion was tanned,dark,not like those who lived in Spring Court.And his eyes-His eyes were a startling green,the kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. The colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened.Henry and I placed our weapons back.

“Who did you bring with you?”

“Nice to see you again too,Princess Vivian.”She said as a way of greeting,”This is my brother,Luke.Luke this is Princess Vivian,The heir of night.”

He smiled,”Pleasure,starlight.”

“Don’t call me that”

He just shrugged,”Who did you bring with you?”

“My friend,Henry.”

“Well could you tell your _friend_ to stop staring at my sister.”

I grabbed Henry's wrist and he looked at me like he just had taken a blow to the chest and Patricia looked the same.I took a deep breath and asked Henry to stand back even if his instincts told him not to.

“You needed to talk to me,so talk.”

Patricia said,”I need you to train me,in magic,physically to,”

“Why don’t you ask your brother to do it?”

“My father will found out if he uses the magic.He’s got a tracking spell on him,”

“Why?Doesn’t your father trust his own son.”

“No,he only trusts Jonas and Mother,not us.”

I could only imagine what it was like for them,not trusted by their own.I could help her,help her gain independence and confidence so that she could stand up on her own and shine.I wanted that and I figured Luke also wanted it.

“Alright,tomorrow we’ll start with your training and see where we stand,Okay?”

Patricia smiled and nodded and stepped closer to me so only I could hear,”Please don’t bring him tomorrow,my lover will be with me and I…”

“Alright,”

“I’ll have to bring Luke too,I hope you don’t mind,”

“The more the merrier,”I smiled

Luke was staring at me and I gave him a vulgar gesture.

“What?”

“Oh,nothing.Just thought you should know that I’ll be coming with Patricia on her every training session.”

“Lovely.”I huffed.

“Luke,lets go,”

Luke followed her and said,”It was an honor and pleasure,starlight.Until tomorrow.”

___________________________________________________________________

They disappeared into the clearing and I winnowed Henry and I back and told him to calm down,go drink,take his mind of Patricia.He nodded and flew away.

Later at night,I was thrashing in the bed,trying to sleep but I couldn’t get him out of my mind.

Luke.

There something about him that I couldn’t my finger on.I stretched my wings,getting comfortable once again.As I was about to sleep,someone sent something to me.

_I was in a room.A dark room which was only illuminated by candle light.Someone was pacing in front of me._

_“Where did you go tonight ?”_

_“Nowhere,”I said or rather a manly voice said._

_“You tell me right now,Lukas or there will severe consequences,”_

Luke--I was in his dream or his head, I couldn’t put my finger on it.

I could feel his panic and anxiety running through me.I sat up,tucking my wings in.I had to know what was going on.I slipped back into his mind,through the silver.I was playing a dangerous game.For all I know it might be a trap but...I had to try.

_“Lukas,I’m waiting,”_

I recognized that voice,Tamlin, _his father._ Patricia did say that her father didn’t trust luke and her.What kind of father does that,not trusting his own flesh and blood but I also kind of expected him to do that,from what mom had told me that Tamlin had always been like that,not confiding in everyone unless he knew their intentions.

Maybe I was meant to help both,help them stand up of themselves,teach them what it’s like to be free.No strings attached.I’m going to teach it to them both.

Even if it’s the last thing I ever do.

____________________________________________________________________________

The bond had snapped into place for them but either of them knew.

 _Interesting_ ,it thought.

But it seemed that she was going to pay it a visit soon and it would be prepared,as it always was.It knew what the girl would ask, _“How”,”Why him,” “Equals,are you kidding me,”_ Pathetic questions for it but nevertheless,important of her and he would give her those answers...because...

Because giving answer was what it knew best.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> feysand17


End file.
